


This isn't the Costco hot dog I was promised!

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Good Boy, Humor, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: You really have to savor that flavor.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	This isn't the Costco hot dog I was promised!

[F4M] This isn't the Costco hot dog I was promised! [script offer][humor][blowjob][cum swallowing][dirty talk][good boy][short]

Hey, it's past lunch already, are you ready to go- OKAY, wow, I guess you're not ready to go at all. Seriously, I figured you'd at least have put some pants on by this point, but I guess not. 

What am I talking about? What else do you think I'm talking about?! You said we were going to go shopping at Costco and you'd buy me a hot dog. We were supposed to go half an hour ago, but instead... well, here you are, with no pants on.

(sigh) You know what, it's fine, just put on some jeans or something and let's get going. 

(pause)

You're seriously asking me why I'm in such a hurry to go? Really? I've been stuck at home for who knows how long, all my favorite restaurants are closed, and now that it's past lunch and I finally have the chance to eat something outside the house... well, I'm really hungry and I want the hot dog I was promised. THAT is why I'm in a hurry. 

Now come on, wear something and let's go.

What?

No seriously, I don't see what you're getting at.

Yes, I can see that you have an erection -- believe me, I noticed it when I came in here, but I don't see why that prevents you from putting on your jeans. I've seen you have erections in your pants before, so I KNOW you can put ons something no matter how big of a stiffy you've got.

You can't drive to Costco with an erection? What, are you afraid you'll get your erection and the gear stick mixed up while driving? Do you think you'll try to put the car in reverse and wind up accidentally giving your pickle a tickle instead?

(sigh) Alright, you know what, here... spread your legs.

What do you THINK I'm doing? If your erection is what's getting between me and my hot dog, I'm going to help your erection go away.

I'm going to give you a blowjob, what else do you think I meant? Now come on, spread those legs. Stop being so shy, just spread and them and let me...

...oh wow, you ARE hard. And your balls feel really full... I guess you really do need my help, huh?

But after I do this, we're going straight to Costco, right?

Promise?

You wouldn't lie to someone who's literally got you by the balls, would you? Because if at any point, I think you're not being 100% honest with me, you know what I'll do, don't you?

If I think you're lying, I'm going to give you a hard and fast blowjob, and when you cum... I'm going to keep my mouth wrapped tightly around your cock head, and I'm going to suck out all the cum. I'm going to suck out every drop... but I'm not going to swallow. No.

I'm going to get up, with a mouthful of your cum, and I'm going to kiss you... so you can find out what betrayal tastes like.

So you had better be very, very honest when you tell me that you're taking me to Costco for hot dogs after this blowjob. Got it?

Good. Now say it. Look into my eyes and tell me that you're going to give me hot dogs after this.

That's right, you're going to feed me hot dogs right after you feed me your cock. Say it again.

What a good boy.

Now lean back. Just relax... I'm going to suck you now. I'm going to suck until you've fed me everything. Because I'm really hungry... and your baby batter is going to make the best appetizer.

(lots of slurpy blowjob noises here)

Aww, what's wrong? Are you getting too close? Do you want me to slow down so you can last longer?

No. I'm not going to slow down. I want you to cum. I want you to feed me. I'm really hungry, you see... I wanted to eat hot dogs so much, but in the meantime, I'll be swallowing your sperm instead.

Uh-huh. It's going to be my appetizer. And I'm too hungry to stop. So cum for me. I'm not going to slow down, not even if it's too much for you. I'm going to keep sucking you until I've devoured every last bit of your baby batter, and then afterwards, you're going to take me out for hot dogs like you promised.

(more slurpy goodness)

I can feel how close you are. You're leaking so much precum into my mouth. Just let it all go for me, honey. It's alright. Just let it go for me.

(slurpy noises)

(swallowing)

Wow, that really was a lot. You really needed it, didn't you?

Now, put some pants on, and if you're a really good boy and feed me some hot dogs in the near future, I'll give you an even better reward when we're back home.

Don't make me wait.


End file.
